The Aftermath of Yiling
by Reisha en Skorpell
Summary: Lu Xun would usually told them how the rest of the war went with a cheerful expression, but this time he looked solemn.


**The Aftermath of Yiling**

 **O—O—O**

 **Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors © KOEI**

 **O—O—O**

Today was a tough battle. Ling Tong and Gan Ning were resting in the main camp, tending to their wounds. "Damn it, that Zhao Yun was really a big deal." Gan Ning scowled, earning an exasperated sigh from his rival. "Oh, come on. At least we won against him." Ling Tong said while taking a peek outside, to the flames that spread wildly throughout the forest of Yiling. It brought warmth to the chilling night air. "Lu Xun and Zhu Ran did their job well." he chuckled, before turning to the pirate. "At least we didn't get to meet Zhuge Liang and his rain of green beams." Gan Ning laughed hearing that, but he soon stopped. "Speaking of the strategist, Lu Xun hasn't come back yet." he said, cocking his head to the tent door. "It's his first time as a full-fledged strategist, you moron. He has so much to do out there." Ling Tong grunted, much to his rival's annoyance.

A little while later, the young strategist entered the tent. "Speak of the devil..." Gan Ning mumbled. Ling Tong, however, noticed something was off. Lu Xun would usually told them how the rest of the war went with a cheerful expression, but this time he looked solemn. The ponytailed man approached him and asked, "What's wr—"

Lu Xun collapsed onto Ling Tong, who immediately grabbed hold of his body. The man noticed his junior trembling and grew worried. "Lu Xun? What's wrong?" he asked again, but in a more panicked tone. Lu Xun, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Ling Tong's waist and buried his face on his chest. "I..." he muttered, holding back tears, "I-I was s-sc-scared b-back there..." His hug tightened. Ling Tong took off the kid's hat and caressed his head in an attempt to calm him down. "Ssh... it's all right, Lu Xun. Everyone do get scared on their first time. You did a great job there." he said gently. Lu Xun was still shaking, though just a little bit.

"Ma Chao..." he mumbled a name. Ling Tong recognised it; the name of the legendary Demon of Xiliang. "He... He's really strong... were it not for the plan, I would have been killed by him..." he continued. The older man sighed; indeed, he had seen Ma Chao in several battles, and even while never facing him directly, he always knew that spear-wielding damn guy was a big threat. He never expected that it was Lu Xun who had to go against Ma Chao. "...I'm sorry..." he finally returned the hug his junior gave him, whispering in guilt, "I should have helped you out..."

"And let me get killed by Zhao Yun? Damn, you're no good." Gan Ning protested, interrupting the drama between his two companions. Ling Tong rolled his eyes and turned to the pirate. "Well, I'd be laughing over your dead body if that happens." he said, much to Gan Ning's annoyance. Lu Xun, in turn, chuckled hearing Ling Tong's comment. Not wanting to disturb the other two further, Gan Ning sat in a corner and played with his machete.

 **O—O—O**

It felt like ages watching those two talking, and when they were finally done, Gan Ning sighed in relief. He watched as Ling Tong suggested Lu Xun to get proper rest and led him to bed.

"Hey." Gan Ning called as soon as Lu Xun was asleep. Ling Tong eyed him curiously, and asked, "What?" "You know, you looked like a mother back there." the pirate commented. "You showed a lot of care to that kid, but in a different way from the old man." "I've always been helping Master Lü Meng take care of Lu Xun. He's like a little brother to me. That's why I often get worried about him." Ling Tong explained, smiling at the sight of the young strategist.

"Well, I kinda like it." Gan Ning muttered vaguely. "Huh? Like what?" Ling Tong raised an eyebrow. "You being Lu Xun's mom." Gan Ning smirked. "I hope Ma Chao kills you." Ling Tong scowled. Gan Ning only laughed it off.

 **O—O—O**

 **END**

 **O—O—O**

 **[Writer's note]**

 _This story is based on my own experience while playing Lu Xun's Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5. During Yiling stage, I got anxious at Lu Xun's role being really important, and scared that I'm going to fight Ma Chao. My hands couldn't stop trembling and I got slain because of it._

 _And forgive me for still hanging up Soaring to Death, I'm currently blank on Chapter 3._

 _Anyway, mind to review?_


End file.
